Dream Weddings
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: "What kind of wedding does the prince prat want?" The prince was for a quite a time pensive before he gave his answer to Merlin. "Hmmmm… One that would make you my wife." Arthur said seriously.


**Author's Note: **I know I haven't updated for "Lessons In Love" for awhile and I apologize for that.

Things have been busy. And my work load has caught up a bit and I've been exhausted even to write.

And I've been a bit distracted with Tumblr...

Though I have been writing drabbles for potential stories and such.

So, again, I apologize for such slow updates from me on my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the tv show "The Adventures of Merlin"... Unfortunately, so.

**Theme: **light, fluffy, angsty feelings; light slash

**Pairings: **ArthurxMerlin

**Beta: **FiggThe3rd

Well, enjoy the story. :)

* * *

It was such a lovely day in Camelot that Prince Arthur had decided to arrange for a personal hunt with his trusted manservant as his company.

But since it was a fine summer's day they (more like Merlin suggested but in Arthur's defense, whined) rested in a lake found within the forest though across the lake was a dirt path that lead to a place Arthur was not familiar to.

Whilst they were lounging around, a caravan of gypsies came and stopped just across from them.

The people did not mind them but rather went to get provisions of water for themselves and their horses.

But there was one person that caught Arthur's eyes.

It was a gypsy girl that had a colorful dress and a veil covering most of her face except the eyes, idly sitting next to what seemed to be fussing old, ladies.

When the task of getting water was done, they all went inside their respected carriages and continued on their journey.

It was a few moments until Merlin spoke and said, "You know what kind of wedding I want?"

"And what prompted that question from your little brain of yours considering your mental infliction?" Arthur snorted.

"For someone of royal birth, meaning someone who grew up with etiquette and all that formal and meticulous rules, you're quite an idiot, sire." Merlin smirked at Arthur.

"Oh, and what made you say that, you simple minded buffoon?" Arthur retaliated by throwing dirt at Merlin's direction.

"Arthur, you pig-headed prat!" Merlin tackled Arthur but the prince, having an obvious advantage over his lanky servant, easily dominated him and thus, they found themselves in a position where Arthur was straddling Merlin and both were completely breathless.

"So I, as your sovereign prince, asked a question. And you, my mentally afflicted servant, have the obligation to answer my answer as due to my royal standing." Arthur haughtily said.

Merlin struggled for a bit to get Arthur off of him then stopped when it was obvious the now grinning Arthur would not let up, no matter how hard he tried, except if he used magic on him but now was not the time to show Arthur what he was truly capable of.

"Let up, you prat. And I, your mentally afflicted servant, will tell my sovereign prince why he's such an idiot for not noticing the obvious." Merlin cheekily said.

"Well, now, Merlin. Do you really think I'd actually do as you asked with the words you've just uttered?" Arthur raised an eyebrow but, nonetheless, got off from his manservant and was once again sitting by the lake's shore.

"That woman wearing that brightly colored dress and was wearing a veil; it was pretty obvious she was a bride. She and whoever she's supposed to marry must've opted for a summer wedding but to be honest, it is way too hot for my liking to have a wedding whilst summer. It's impractical too since you've got to tend to the crops in your village." Merlin said with enthusiastic gesticulations.

"Well, Merlin," Arthur drawled, "They were gypsies. Why would they care what other people think? They're nomads, moving from one place to another. They wouldn't have cared about crops and such." He gestured to the direction the gypsies had traveled.

"Well then your highness, do you _really_ care about crops and other peasant matters because the last council meeting had you almost snoring like a pig." Merlin swiftly evaded the hit on the head Arthur almost made on him.

Merlin heartily laughed while Arthur growled.

Arthur then composed himself then said, "I don't have to stoop low to your peasantry."

"But Arthur, you're our sovereign prince. Sooner or later, you'll have to learn to stoop low to the level of peasantry." Merlin jibed.

"No, I don't." Arthur stubbornly said.

"Come on, Arthur. Indulge this lowly peasant of his query." Merlin sat in front of Arthur, his whole face smiling and the light from the forest giving Arthur an almost unearthly vision of Merlin that made him stop and think about his manservant in ways he wouldn't have thought of prior to this.

"Arthur." Merlin nudged Arthur from his day dream.

"What?" Arthur immediately said.

"Well?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, fine. If I don't indulge you in your asking then you'll be completely insufferable and mopey." Arthur nonchalantly said.

Merlin looked contemplative then smiled the same smile Arthur saw a few moments ago.

"Do you know what kind of wedding I want, sire?" Merlin softly said this.

Arthur was subtly shocked by the gentleness of how Merlin asked his question to him.

But Arthur merely shook his head as his reply and as a way to shake off the stacked up feelings he had of his manservant then replied, "No, what kind do you want?" And then looked away but still straining to hear the brunette in case he spoke in a gentle and soft tone again that made Arthur's heart strings tug painfully and joyously at the same time.

"I've always wanted a big wedding near Ealdor," Merlin started, "Filled with flowers and family and friends." Merlin said it with a dreamy look on his face. Arthur couldn't but stare and also feel jealous of whoever Merlin would end up choosing as his spouse.

"During the spring then. That sounds nice." Arthur happily said. And even though it was forced, it delighted his heart to see Merlin give him a heartwarming smile.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked with his chesire grin still in place but immediately composed himself. He cleared his throat then asked the prince,"What kind of wedding does the prince prat want?"

The prince was for a quite a time pensive before he gave his answer to Merlin.

"Hmmmm… One that would make you my wife." Arthur said seriously. Merlin gave a shocked expression to which Arthur laughed at.

"Really, Merlin? Do you think I'd actually take you as my bride? Unless, you really _are_ a girl then I definitely can't take you as my wife." Arthur teased Merlin as the pale man blushed to his ears.

"Then, I guess, you'd take any woman as your wife, even a troll." Merlin spat then stalked off towards Camelot.

"Come on, Merlin! Take a little joke! You're no fun to be with when you've become a sour puss all of a sudden!" Arthur shouted after Merlin but knew his manservant was near out of ear shot.

"And If I really could, out of all the blushing brides Albion could offer, I would choose you over them…" Arthur whispered to the wind, knowing that for the sake of Camelot, they would never be together but even then Merlin does not share the same feelings as him.

* * *

So how was it?... :)


End file.
